Current graphics processing systems and methods typically perform a limited number of specific operations on graphics data elements. Such operations include linear interpolation, tessellation, texture mapping and depth testing.
In prior art graphics systems, vertex arrays are typically transmitted between a host computer and local memory in a graphics subsystem. A limitation of prior art systems is that every time a vertex array is received at the host computer, the entire array is copied to the local memory. This can decrease system performance as the bandwidth between the host computer and the graphics subsystem is limited.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to improve the efficiency of vertex array processing by utilizing the available bandwidth more efficiently.